Strip Poker
by little.red.7734
Summary: What's the harm in a little game of strip poker between enemies?


Disclaimer: None of the following characters are mine, nor do I have any rights to use them, I'm just borrowing them while I play in my little corner of the sandbox.

Warning: Nudity is involved in this fic, and brief sexual themes, if you're not old enough to do your own laundry I'd suggest working on that before reading.

Strip Poker

"Blast and damn."

Sarah smirked across the table at her adversary, looking him up and down with a smirk on her face. "The pants." She succeeded in holding in her laughter at his scowl but couldn't contain the amused snort that came when he flung his cards at the table.

"This is a stupid game, I insist that we change to another."

Sarah merely rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at him. "Pants. You're the one that wanted to play this game and I'll admit that I wasn't too keen on it in the beginning but I find I'm rather enjoying it now."

Jareth scowled at her, baring his sharp teeth and wondering how he had gotten into this situation. "Yes, well, you only like it because you're winning, although…I'm under the impression that you're cheating somehow."

Sarah shook her head in mock disappointment. "You're going to accuse me of cheating when I know very well that you tried to have that goblin stack the deck our last game." Sarah tisked. "Really Jareth, I think you're stalling."

Jareth glared at her, wishing for the bratty teenager with a vengeance instead of the fully grown woman in front of him. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have my boots?"

Sarah looked at the Goblin King's boots before raising an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're scared of giving up your pants. Although, really Jareth, I don't see why, seeing as they leave nothing to the imagination as it is…" Sarah suddenly stopped, her eyes going impossibly wide and her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "You…you're not wearing anything under your pants…are you."

Jareth didn't know whether to fall down on his knees and thank the Goddess Danu for the slightly scared, yet highly aroused look in Sarah's eyes or to break down sobbing in relief that he had finally broken through a piece of her self-control, so, instead, Jareth settled for smirking at her. "What's the matter Sarah, you no longer want my pants?"

Sarah licked her lips again, her green eyes still wide and her breath coming in short pants. "No, no, I think your boots will be just fine."

Jareth shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, well, that's to be expected I suppose."

Sarah's eyes hardened and she scowled at Jareth. "Oh, don't worry Jareth, I fully intend on taking your pants from you, I just thought I'd make it easier on you by taking the boots first, seeing as you'd have to take them off anyway to get at your pants."

Jareth scowled at her and slipped his boots off; his bare feet settling onto her slightly cold wood floor. "Oh no my precious thing, I'll beat you yet." Jareth watched as a fire lit in Sarah's eyes and smirked to himself. Yes, it was definitely time to end their game of strip poker. It was all well and good for Sarah to think that she was winning but really, Jareth felt that he needed to even the score a bit. If she thought that using the goblin to cheat was the best of his abilities she was far from the truth. Nothing is as it seems after all, and even in strip poker Jareth played for keeps.

Ten minutes later found Sarah glaring at her hand of cards, sitting in just her bra and panties, wondering how Jareth had managed to turn the game around so fast. Sarah knew that he was cheating somehow, she just didn't know how to prove it yet, but, Sarah reasoned to herself, she'd figure it out and beat him if it was the last thing she did.

Another ten minutes later found a very muddled Sarah, laying on the wooden table, cards strewed about her as the Goblin King gently attacked her breasts. Sarah gasped slightly and wondered briefly why she was letting him get away with being a cheat, before the thought vanished as his teeth bit gently at her nipple.

Jareth moved up Sarah's body and couldn't contain the self-satisfied smirk that fell upon his face when he saw the dazed look that Sarah wore. Slowly, making sure that he had her attention Jareth stood up and removed his pants before presenting them to Sarah. "Now, my dear, you may have my pants."

_Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think._

_little.red_


End file.
